Beautiful Feeling
by feifu
Summary: New Chapter Just Uploaded!!! A Hiei and Kurama story (set after the series' plot) The Tournament is about to commence, old friends meet again, while an odd creature wrecks havoc both in Ningenkai and Makai...... please R&R! (chap 8's on the works!)
1. Default Chapter

Kirei na Kanjou

** **

**~ Beautiful Feeling ~**

** **

**by feifu **

**01/14/2002**

** **

**homepage: www.freewebs.com/killersrant**

**email: domain_of_fire@yahoo.com**

** **

** **

Disclaimers: (Can't make a fanfic without putting this)Yuyu Hakusho, and all its characters and plot, is the original creation of Yoshiro Togashi.I do not claim to own any of the characters in this story except for Faith Phillipp and Annette Barton, who are my own creations and are inspired by people I know in real life.Any similarities to real life people/events or if you by chance know anybody whose names are similar to the two characters, I avow that these are mere coincidences.I don't profit from writing this fanfiction so please don't sue.

**1**

"He's there again!"

"Huh?" Annette looked up from a book she had been reading. 

"That guy in black's there again," her roommate, Faith, smiled at her from where she was standing near the window."Ne, Ann, why do you suppose he never goes through Minamino-san's front door?"

"I dunno," Annette mumbled, turning her face away from her friend and returning to her reading.

"Ne ne, you think maybe he's some kind of spy?" Faith asked excitedly, peering through the white Venetian blinds to stare outside again."Or maybe he and Minamino-san are lovers?Tihee!Maybe they are, come to think of it.He never comes over unless the building is totally dark already… Ne, Ann, what do you think?Think there's something going on between those two?I hope not… How about you? Ann?ANNETTE!" She trudged to where her friend was and shook the other girl's arm."Mou… You're not listening to me."

"In case you haven't noticed, my dear roommate," Annette sighed and put her book down. "I'm reading.I have to finish this before tomorrow.You know well enough that we have that big test tomorrow!How come you aren't studying?"

Faith smiled."You know me.I never study!It'll ruin my reputation if anyone sees me studying."

"I can never understand you're reasoning."

"Oh come on.That book's easy!You know our professor never even asks anything in the test that wasn't in his lectures, so, you'll do fine.You don't have to read that book anymore."

"Have you even read this book at all?"

"Yeah. It's my second time to read it already so it's ideas aren't that new to me anymore."

"Argh! I haven't read it yet, ok?"

"But that's just Plato…"

"That's exactly why.So quit bothering me."

"But I thought you said you wanted to get to know Minamino-san…"

"What's that got to do with Plato?"

"Nothing whatsoever," Faith smiled."But what Minamino-san's doing is way more exciting than the writings of someone who's been dead for centuries.'Sides, I really wanna see what that guy in black looks like!Come on! Let's watch what they're gonna do!"

"Faith, do you know what being a voyeur means?"

"Uh-huh." Faith nodded. "So?"

"You are totally hopeless…" Annette sighed.

"Should you be here at all?" Kurama was just sitting down on his bed.

"Hn.It's not like I have a choice." Hiei looked out of sorts these days.

"The Tournament won't be held until next month so we have a lot of time to solve this one."

"Why couldn't Yusuke do this?He's the tantei."

"We really can't ask a guy who's on his honeymoon to go on a mission, can we." Kurama smiled."If Yusuke doesn't kill us for asking, Keiko certainly would."

"Hn.Ningens and their stupid customs."

"Stop being a sourpuss."

Hiei's eyes narrowed to slits.Ignoring what his friend just said, he asked, "Now what did Botan tell you at the briefing?"

"Well, it seems a lot of people are dying off ahead of their time here in this area," Kurama said, hiding a smile.Hiei hasn't changed very much even after all these years. "A lot of unexplained deaths are coming in, and the souls of those dead haven't reported at the Reikai yet.It started about a month ago.Botan showed me a tape of some of the bodies found lately…" he paused. "The bodies had been mauled, the heart and brain missing.Rumors say a werewolf's loose in the city."

"What does the Reikai think?"

"They seem to agree with the rumor.Botan told me that the attacker must at least be a B- or A-class being from the Makai."

"A Barrier-breacher?"

"Probably."

"What the hell are those fools doing?" Hiei had been part of the team that guarded against humans crossing over – accidentally or not – to the Makai and vice versa.He had been relieved of that duty after Mukuro had been assigned as one of the Makai Emperor's Councilors.Mukuro left her kingdom for Hiei to run in her stead.

"It isn't your job anymore, Hiei."

"Wakatta. Shikashi…"

"I know.With the coming Tournament, they've probably gone off somewhere to train."

"So what do we do? Wait for the next attack, then strike?"

"We can't let whatever it is have another victim."

"You don't think it's that wolf-thing the rumors talk about."

"Maybe.Maybe not," Kurama frowned.

"Why? What are those things anyway?" he asked impatiently.

"Eh?You don't know what werewolves are?"

Hiei gave him a look.

"Suman ne.Sometimes I forget that you aren't from this world."

"Hn."

"Anyway, here in the Ningenkai, werewolves are mythical creatures, a kind of monster that roam the night.It's said they're humans who've been bitten by other werewolves – they're normal by day, but then when the full moon comes out they turn into werewolves themselves.They lose control of their bodies, and usually attack several or at least one victim the night they change."

"So they're changelings…"

"Yes, but the problem is that when they revert to being humans, they have no recollection of what they did while they're changed."

"When's the next full moon?"

"Tomorrow night."

"So we patrol around the city tomorrow and wait for it to show up."

"But it doesn't coincide with what Botan told me about the deaths of the other victims."

"How come?"

"There've been several victims since last month.A full moon only lasts for a few nights.A werewolf wouldn't have enough time to kill all those people given the time limit it has."

"It means we're dealing with something else then," Hiei stated.

"Yes," Kurama agreed."But what?"

"In any case," Hiei climbed the windowsill, "I'll be out on patrol tomorrow night."

"I guess I'll be too."


	2. Chapter 2

Kirei na Kanjou

** **

**~ Beautiful Feeling ~**

** **

**by feifu **

**01/14/2002**

** **

**homepage: www.freewebs.com/killersrant**

**email: domain_of_fire@yahoo.com**

** **

** **

Disclaimers: (Can't make a fanfic without putting this)Yuyu Hakusho, and all its characters and plot, is the original creation of Yoshiro Togashi.I do not claim to own any of the characters in this story except for Faith Phillipp and Annette Barton, who are my own creations and are inspired by people I know in real life.Any similarities to real life people/events or if you by chance know anybody whose names are similar to the two characters, I avow that these are mere coincidences.I don't profit from writing this fanfiction so please don't sue.

**2**

"Hurry up! We're already late as it is," Annette hollered from outside.Faith was still collecting her things and it was already 9 in the morning.Their test was supposed to start at 9:30.

"Daijobu da yo," Faith calmly walked out.

"Mou," Annette complained, "You didn't even lock the door!"

"EH?!That's right! Matte ne." She justly as slowly went back to the front door and casually locked the door. "There!"

"Are you sure you put all the lights off, and the appliances and-"

"Hai hai, Okaa~san," Faith walked past her grinning."You better quit nagging me or Minamino-san'll hear you and he'll never want to court you knowing you're a nag."

Annette's mouth hanged open. 

"Come on, slow poke!Let's go!Ike ike!" She saw a flash of red ahead of her and her grin widened."Lucky!" She grabbed Annette's hand and started running, dragging her friend behind her. "Yo! Minamino-san! Matte kudasai!!"

Annette's brain required a few seconds to process that.Faith was calling… "Faith…! no!!!" Annette was staring daggers at her friend. "Have you no shame at all?"

"Eh?"

"Never mind…" she mumbled as she saw Minamino Shuuichi stop and wait for them with a curious look on his face.

"Ohayo!" Faith exclaimed as they reached him."Ara… Ne, Minamino-san, you do remember me, don't you?"

He smiled slightly."Un.Anata wa Phillipp-san desu yo?"

"Hai! Hai! Wow, you do remember me!Ah! Matte ne," Faith fished for something inside her backpack."Kore!" she handed him a small textbook on political science while bowing, "Domo arigatou gozaimashita!" 

"Don't mention it," Kurama said, looking slightly embarrassed. 

"Ara! Don't say that! Lending me that book saved my life!" Faith informed him enthusiastically."How can I not be thankful?I swear Murato-sensei was gonna eat me when I couldn't find my book… How should I know that it wasn't inside my bag, and that I left it at the café?You know how he looks down his nose at everyone?It was so scary when he did that and he was standing right beside my desk… Ara! I'm babbling again, aren't I? Gomen!Mou… Ann-chan, why didn't you stop me?" she asked with an elbow to her friend's ribs.

"Murato-sensei isn't that bad," Annette said weakly. "Anou… Ohayo, Minamino-san. Please excuse my friend for being a ditz."

"Humph!" Faith made a face. "Who're you calling a ditz?!"

"Ohayo, Barton-san," Kurama greeted back.

"Wow!Now I'm really impressed! You know Ann-chan's name too?!I really can't remember people's names too well, you know."

"Unless they leave a very strong first impression, right?"

"Eh?! Un!Sou desu ne." Faith looked at her roommate. "How'd you know that?"

"You told me."

"Oh.Eh heh heh heh… suman ne, I don't remember telling you that."

"You did.After you asked my name for the twelfth time!"

"Oh! Yeah, that's right!"

The three started walking towards the train station together.

"Anyway," Faith asked Kurama after a few meters, "have you studied for the Philosophy test we have today?" She hit her forehead with her palm."Ara!What am I saying?Of course you have, haven't you?You won't be at the top of the class if you haven't.I don't know how you guys can stand it.I HATE studying!It's so boring, reading and rereading everything the teacher already discussed and said in class.You know, Minamino-san, you and Ann-chan here would be great together!All I ever see you two do is study, study, and study. Don't you guys ever do anything fun?"

"Your definition of fun is not the same as mine, roommate mine," said roommate replied wryly.

"How do you exactly define fun, then, Barton-san?" asked Kurama.

"I uhm…"

"Bird watching," Faith interrupted. "She likes to bird watch, if you know what I mean.Ne, Ann-chan?" She winked at her friend.

"So you like birds?"

Annette didn't know a wit about birds. Nor did she care a wit about them."Actually, I like plants better."

"Really?" For some reason, Faith thought Minamino-san suddenly sounded interested for once. "What kind of plants?"

"Flowering ones mostly." 

"Which one's your favorite?"

"Favorite what?"

"Flower."

"Oh," Annette smiled, "white tea roses.I love those.They smell so good."

"I like those wild daisies," Faith said from ahead of them. "They're so pretty and natural looking.And they manage to look so happy all the time, unlike any other flowers.The sakura's cool too!Ne, Ann-chan, you don't have them in your home country too, right?"

"No."

"What country is that?" Kurama asked.

"England."

"I'm from France. Me and Ann-chan's countries are neighbors!" She ran on ahead with her arms held up her sides, careening into the sidewalk like a runaway airplane.

"You barely have an accent."

"Um, thanks," said Annette.

"So how is it you're in Japan?"

"My Papa's business," Annette explained."He's the co-owner of a tech industry back home in England.I think they're trying to open a branch here in Japan."

"Phillipp-san wa?"

"Wakaranai," Annette shrugged. "I met her at the University for the first time last month;I didn't even know she was in most of my classes.We were both at the Administration building asking about rooms for rent.When she learned I was also looking for a place to stay, she suggested the apartment we're living in now.So we became roommates." 

"Hontou?I thought the two of you knew each other longer than that," Kurama looked surprised."You behave like you've known each other all your life."

"It's funny how you mentioned that," Annette said, looking at her roommate who was still careening around the sidewalk like a kid.

"Naze?"

"Well, Faith's really easy to get along with," Annette tried to explain."She's…"

"Full of energy," Kurama smiled as he also watched the other female now running up the stairs leading to the train terminal.

"Exactly!" Annette sighed."Sometimes I really don't understand her thinking.You know, I never see her study for anything, and she even seems to hate going to our classes at times."

"But she's doing alright in school isn't she?" Kurama asked as he and Annette hurried after Faith up the stairs.

"More than alright!I heard that little happy-go-lucky's a dean's lister! I don't know if it's true though.When I ask her about her grades, all she does is smirk and say she's passing her subjects well enough.And she doesn't even seem to work for it!"

"Work for what?" Faith's eyes were glittering as she stood waiting for them at the top of the stairs."Ne, what were you guys talking about?"

"Nan demo nai," Kurama said, smiling down at her. 

"Oh… ok! Here," Faith took her purse out, "I'll treat you guys for train fare, k?" She ran ahead to the ticket counter not even waiting for them to answer.

"So, besides white roses, any other flowers you like?" Kurama asked Annette later while they stood waiting for the train to arrive.

"I like most white colored flowers."

"But white isn't a color!" Faith complained, obviously eavesdropping."It's all the colors put together… Um, three tickets please!"

"What about you, Minamino-san?You like plants?"

"You can say that," Kurama smiled that small secretive smile of his again.

"Hmmm.Lemme guess.You like red roses.Well," Faith beamed, "at least you remind me of a red rose," Faith peered up at him as she waited for her change."Did you know you're prettier than the two of us, Minamino-san? Really! It's terribly unfair on the female species for a guy to be more beautiful than two genuine girls put together! Mou…I even thought at first that you were a girl!"

Kurama grimaced. "I get that a lot."

"Which one, that you're prettier than most girls or that I thought you're female?"

"The second one," he said, sweatdropping.

"Hmmmm…? Hontou?"Faith elbowed him."I think you also get a lot of admirers at school, don't you? Ne, Minamino-san, have guys ever asked you out, thinking you were a girl?"

"Faith! Stop asking him such silly things."

"What's wrong in asking?Ne, ne, Minamino-san, you aren't getting pissed off at me for asking, are you?Anyway, there's nothing wrong in asking.I was just curious.Jeez whiz, Ann-chan… if I didn't know any better, I'd rather think you'd want to ask him the same thing."

Then she suddenly pointed at something, "Look! That man!He looks really out of it! AH!!He's just grabbed that old lady's bag!" Without any further warning, Faith ran after the man she had just pointed to them and was shouting for him to give back the bag to the lady or else. She was going to think of a proper punishment later, but it was going to be really bad for him.

"Faith!Stop! You shouldn't get involved-" Annette closed her mouth with a snap when she realized that Faith was already out of earshot. "Mou!"

"Phillipp-san!Come back," their redhead companion yelled after the running girl and went after her.Annette had no other choice but to follow.

Kurama couldn't believe his eyes when he suddenly saw a blue glow surround the man his gaijin classmate was running after.The man looked back and snarled something at Faith and him, and then speeded up.Faith came to a running halt as she watched the man run and bowl someone over at an impossible speed.She had her mouth slightly open in sheer amazement and the fact that she was also breathing hard having run so hard.

"Didja see that?!" Faith asked him, her voice incredulous, when he came up to her."Hayai desu ne! Ehh! No one could run as fast as that! It's physically impossible!"

Kurama just nodded agreement.He knew he could easily overtake the man had he not had people around watching him."Well, he's gone," he told the still amazed girl.

"Ah!We didn't get the purse back!!" 

He took hold of her arm before Faith could start running again. "Let's just report the incident to the police.They'll handle it."

"Do you think they could?I mean, considering how unnatural his speed was; he'd just as easily evade the authorities, won't he? Dang! He makes me mad!The poor lady…" Faith asked after him as he started walking back to the train station. They met Annette on the way back.

"Faith! Why'd you have to go running after that man?! Jeez," Annette complained, breathing hard after having run after them like that. "We'll be really late for the test now."

"Oh! That's right! Well," Faith started running towards the train station, shouting, "Let's go!!"

"Mou… Wait up!"

Kurama stayed at the tired pace Annette set, letting the more energetic girl go on alone.When they reached the train station, Faith handed them their tickets and was bouncing up and down, impatiently waiting for the train to arrive.

"I hope sensei doesn't kick us out," Faith said.She looked at the wristwatch on Annette's hand, lacking one of her own, and complained about the train being late, seemingly having already forgotten the incident.

Kurama couldn't do the same.Maybe the man had nothing to do with the new case the Reikai had assigned to him and Hiei, but his preternatural senses demanded that he investigate.It wasn't everyday that one encounters humans who have abilities like his or his companions.It usually was a rather rare occurrence.And as is frequently the case, whenever they encountered people like that man, it almost always spelled trouble.Big trouble.He decided to try finding that man tonight, with or without Hiei's help.He could handle himself, easily defend himself at that too.

With that in mind, he boarded the train with Faith and Annette, thanking the gods that the two were so busy talking, or make that Faith blabbing, that they didn't notice how quiet he suddenly became.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirei na Kanjou

** **

**~ Beautiful Feeling ~**

** **

**by feifu **

**01/14/2002**

** **

**homepage: www.freewebs.com/killersrant**

**email: domain_of_fire@yahoo.com**

** **

** **

Disclaimers: (Can't make a fanfic without putting this)Yuyu Hakusho, and all its characters and plot, is the original creation of Yoshiro Togashi.I do not claim to own any of the characters in this story except for Faith Phillipp and Annette Barton, who are my own creations and are inspired by people I know in real life.Any similarities to real life people/events or if you by chance know anybody whose names are similar to the two characters, I avow that these are mere coincidences.I don't profit from writing this fanfiction so please don't sue.

**3**

That night, Annette was walking home alone, having spent most of the afternoon and the early evening at the library catching up on her readings for other subjects.Faye had refused to accompany her to the library saying she'd rather go with some classmates to a movie even though she supposedly had a graded recitation for the next day.She just couldn't understand that girl's carefree attitude at times.

She once again bumped into Minamino-san in the library that afternoon.He returned some books he borrowed and then sat across her.After about ten minutes, he had excused himself saying he needed to meet someone.She regretted the fact that her lack of things to talk about with him, plus the fact that she truly was shy when it comes to talking with the opposite sex, made him seem distant again.She almost wished she had Faith's lack of trouble with finding things to say.Almost, but not quite.

She was just turning around the corner of their street when she bumped into a man who was going the opposite way.Since it was dark, she couldn't exactly see his features but something about him seemed odd.She had the nagging feeling that he looked vaguely familiar.Shrugging, she walked onwards, home.

She was searching for her key when she heard a faint noise from inside.She warily opened the door, readying her pepper spray first, and went in.As soon as she hit the light switch, she couldn't help but gasp aloud.The room was in complete shambles.Her first thought was that there was a burglar, and judging from the faint scraping noises coming from the next room, he was still there.

Heart pounding in fear, she nevertheless went towards the next room, which incidentally was the kitchen, and tried to see who the intruder was.Instead, she saw Faith vainly trying to stand up, her clothes bloodied and looking like an enraged animal had mangled her.A really big animal.

Faith saw her and managed to stretch out a hand towards her, face clearly asking for help, before she collapsed and fell unconscious.

Hiei's eyes snapped open.He could not be mistaken about it.His nose crinkled at the familiar and distinct smell of fresh blood.

He hurriedly followed the scent, jumping from building roof to the next until he spied the mangled corpse of a young man in an alley.He got down cautiously, scanning the area with his preternatural abilities and sensing that the ningen's assailant couldn't be too far off.He took off at a run.

A mere dark blur to the normal eyes, he sped from tree branch to rooftop until he came at a dead stop facing another grisly site.A huge figure, manlike and yet not, hunched over an old woman tearing her torso open with its claw-like hands.He watched dispassionately as said figure took the woman's heart out and proceeded to eat it.

He had seen worse, he thought.Had seen things that are more grisly than this, and it didn't upset his stomach anymore whenever he saw things like this happening in front of him.He was used to it. 

Could this then be their target?The creature that caused the Reikai to hound him into going back here just so he and his old comrade can investigate?

Hiei felt decidedly disgusted.He sensed that this creature wasn't even fit to meet him in combat; so low was its spiritual power that it still hadn't sensed his presence despite him being less than ten meters away.He won't need anything but his trusty katana against such a creature.No use calling Kurama as he could easily handle this himself.

The creature looked up from its feeding just as Hiei was already atop it, sword out and about to slash.It stood stunned for mere moments, looking dumbfounded about what had just happened and then grunted when a vertical line split its body into two.

Hiei kicked at the creature's carcass.He didn't like the idea of having to have to clean up after himself, but he knew he must, else come morning, there would be a general uproar when the ningen discovered the two bodies.He coldly examined the creature's face, peering into the glazed golden eyes and inspecting the claw-like hands that in the end didn't even have much use against him.With a very put upon sigh, he summoned his black fire and as he walked away, it engulfed both the creature and its unfortunate victim till nothing remained but dust that the wind eventually blew away.

Kurama had found no trace of the mysterious man he and the two girls had encountered that morning.

He was tired, having gone around the whole city, and realizing it was already late, decided to cut short his search until tomorrow and go back home.His mother and stepfather were used to him coming home late so he didn't have to worry about them being angry with him for doing so. 

He realized he was hearing quite a bit of a commotion coming from near his house, and hurried.When he rounded the corner, he saw an ambulance parked at the house across from his.This, he knew now, was the place Faith and Annette lived.He curiously looked on, wondering what happened when he caught sight of a distraught Annette running after some men bringing down a stretcher were in somebody was strapped in.

"Barton-san, what happened?"

Annette looked at him with blank eyes before recognizing him."Minamino-san!It's Faith!She was attacked! She got hurt!I-" she broke down crying, "I don't know what to do!When I got home I thought there was a burglar in the house coz the house was in a complete mess.Everything was overturned and then when I went to the kitchen I saw her there and she was all bloodied and-"

"Calm down," Kurama held her arm."You did the right thing." He indicated the ambulance.

One of the paramedics came towards them and hurriedly asked Annette if she wanted to ride with the ambulance to the hospital.Seeing that the girl couldn't decide, Kurama answered that they would both go if it was alright.The paramedic nodded and they boarded the ambulance.

They both watched as the paramedics tried to staunch the blood that was seeping through a particularly major wound at Faith's left side.

She was losing too much blood, Kurama observed.Faith wouldn't last the ride even to the nearest hospital if she didn't get a blood transfusion now, but the paramedics were in a fix for they didn't have a stock of the type of blood she needed.Sighing, Kurama indicated he had the blood type they needed and was willing to donate his blood for the injured girl.

A few minutes later, he felt weak from having had so much of his blood drained from him, but he could also see that Faith now had a fairly good chance of surviving the night.She hadn't woken up but her heartbeat was now steadier than it was a few minutes ago.She was going to live.Kurama closed his eyes against the nausea that threatened to overpower him.He didn't want to think about how his youkai blood was going to react inside the girl's body.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirei na Kanjou

**~ Beautiful Feeling ~**

**by feifu **

**01/14/2003**

**homepage: www.freewebs.com/killersrant**

**email: domain_of_fire@yahoo.com**

Disclaimers: (Can't make a fanfic without putting this)  Yuyu Hakusho, and all its characters and plot, is the original creation of Yoshiro Togashi.  I do not claim to own any of the characters in this story except for Faith Phillipp and Annette Barton, who are my own creations and are inspired by people I know in real life.  Any similarities to real life people/events or if you by chance know anybody whose names are similar to the two characters, I avow that these are mere coincidences.  I don't profit from writing this fanfiction so please don't sue.

**4**

About a week later, Faith was miraculously back on her feet.  She still harbored some scars and a few bruises and thus took to wearing long-sleeved shirts and blouses to hide them, but she was otherwise feeling the same, maybe even better than before the attack.

Soon enough she was back to her usual activities.  She was now hounding Annette to accompany her to the Minamino's house to give him the "thank you" gift she had bought that same day.

"Come on! Let's go." Faith was dragging her much put-upon roommate towards the door.

"Why can't you go by yourself?!" 

"I don't want to go by myself that's why!"

"Faith, really…"

"Aw, come on!  I owe that guy my life, if what you and that doctor guy told me is true, so I have to thank him, else I'll look extremely ungrateful!  I don't want that.  Besides," Faith said, a mischievous gleam entering her eyes, "now you have a perfectly good excuse to see him!  Just think, Ann-chan!  We'll get to see what the inside of his house looks like! Maybe even meet that mysterious guy we see coming out of his window at night sometimes!  Come on! Let's go!!" She hauled Annette across the street towards the Minamino household.

"Mou, Faith…!"

"Ara!!  Kireiiii!  Look at all these flowers!" Faith gushed at the sight of dozens upon dozens of flower bearing shrubs that surrounded the short walkway towards the Minamino's house.  

Annette had to agree that they truly were beautiful to look at.  "Minamino-san's mom must be really into gardening."

"Actually," said a male voice, "it's my brother who's in charge of the garden."

"Eh?!" Faith stepped back in surprise.

"Hi," the young man stood up from where he was sitting against the trunk of a maple tree apparently reading a book. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Hi!  I'm Faith Phillipp," Faith said after her initial surprise, "and this is my friend, Annette Barton.  We're looking for Shuuichi-san."

"Ore boku."  He stood up.

"Um, maybe we got the wrong house?" Annette whispered to her roommate.

"Oh, you must mean my older brother," Shuuichi said.  "Long red hair, green eyes; is that the one?"

"Hai desu… And you are… Oh!  You're his younger brother, am I right?"

Shuuichi nodded.

"We're just here to thank him, you see—"

"You're the girls from across the street! The ones who moved in recently, right?"

"Yes!  We live right there," Faith said pointing to their house.

"That's the house that they said was burglarized…"

"Well," Faith scratched her head.  "We didn't actually find anything missing so I can't rightly say we were burglarized now, can we Ann-chan?"

Annette just shook her head.  There was nothing else she could do since Faith was still holding her arm in a vise grip.

"I heard my brother say one of you was hospitalized," he looked from one girl to the other curiously.

"Heheh! That's me!!! That's why I'm here today to give this to your brother." She rummaged through her coat pocket and her hand came out with a small expensively wrapped package.  "If we can talk to your brother, I'd appreciate it very much," she smiled.

"Oops! Sorry.  I'll call my brother now," he motioned them towards the door.  "Why don't you come in?" He hurried ahead and the two girls heard him holler upstairs, "Niichan!  You have visitors!  They're girls!"

Faith snickered at that while Annette curiously blushed.  When the young man came downstairs again, he sheepishly winked at them and Faith beamed back at him.  His older brother followed him a few minutes later.

"Hey," Kurama slowed his walk as he came down the stair's landing.  He casually walked towards his two guests.  

"Konnichiwa, Minamino-san," Faith greeted with a mega-watt smile.  She went up and handed the gift-wrapped package to him and said, "It's not much, just a small token of my eternal gratitude for saving my life. I've been lax in saying thank you the past week coz its only recently I learned about what you did."  She scratched the tip of her nose in embarrassment when he just continued to look at her.  "Eh heh heh… I guess all I'm saying is thanks, for saving my life."

"You didn't have to…" Kurama told her with a small smile.

"Ah, but then my conscience will hound me forever for not giving you even this small token.  Ne, just take it, ok?  I never realized how embarrassing it actually is to thank someone who saved your life…"

Kurama calmly took the proffered gift and nodded, saying, "So you're feeling alright now?" 

"Never better!" Faith said happily.  "I've a few scratches here and there, and lord they're itchy! But the doctor told me not to touch them so much or scratch them coz he says it's only normal for wounds that're healing to feel itchy.  It means they're healing, he said.  So there.  Aside from feeling terribly itchy most of the time, I'm perfectly alright!" She then laughed.

Kurama couldn't help but smile and admire her spirit.  Despite her having been attacked by a still unknown assailant, Faith seemed just like she was before, a somewhat nervous ball of energy.  He then turned to her companion who was silently looking at the floor.  "What about you, Barton-san?  Are you feeling ok?"

"Huh? Ah," Annette managed to meet his gaze for a second before she turned to look at the floor again.  "Hai.  Daijobu desu."

"Glad to hear you're both fine."  He turned to his younger brother, "Shuuichi-kun, can you do me a favor?"

"Un," his younger brother nodded once.

"Eh?  So it's true," Faith laughed as she scratched her head, "I thought he was making a joke. So your name's also Shuuichi?" she asked the younger one, who nodded.  "Isn't that confusing?  Giving two brothers the same name?"

"It does get so sometimes, ne?" said the younger male. "Niichan's my stepbrother, so our parents technically didn't give us similar names."

"Mom calls him Shun-chan to avoid confusion," Kurama grinned.

The younger man scrunched up his face in distaste,   "She and Dad are the only ones I allow to call me that.  If you start to…"

Kurama reached over and fondly tousled up his brother's hair,  "I won't.  Ne, could you ready some refreshments for our guests?"

"Oh!  You needn't have to!" Annette waved her hands. "We just dropped by to give you the gift," she smiled shyly and ushered, i.e. dragged, her sputtering roommate towards the door.   "Faith here has several make-up tests she needs to study for.  If I don't get her home and into those books she'll later hound me about not making her study." 

"I don't do that!" Faith complained. Annette elbowed her, hard. "Ow! Right," she said with mock severity, "I do have those darned tests."  

Kurama and his brother looked on in silent amusement as Annette tried once again to drag her friend to the door.  

Faith easily resisted as she said, "Minamino-san, hontou ni iroiro domo arigatou gozaimasu." She bowed deeply. As she straightened, she said, "I can never repay you for what you did for me, but if you ever need anything.  As in anything! Please don't hesitate to ask me, ok?" She then impulsively ran up to him and tiptoed to give him a smack on the lips.  Smiling impishly, she whispered, "Wanted to do that since I realized you were a guy." 

He nodded weakly, looking somewhat dumbstruck.  His younger brother started to laugh at the expression on his face.

She chuckled and murmured, "That was also to make Ann-chan jealous.  She really does like you, you know.  She's just too shy to show it."  She gave him a wink and then rushed out of the house towards a glaring Annette.

Kurama shook his head and turned to see his brother still grinning up at him.

"About time," the younger Shuuichi's smile couldn't possibly have gone any bigger.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he turned and walked towards the kitchen to get an early dinner or a snack, whichever he found first.

The young man chuckled, "Mom and Dad will be thrilled, you know. And relieved."

"Huh?"

"Aw, come on! Don't be so dense!"

"What?"

"They've been curious as to why you've never introduced any of your friends to them.  Let alone girls.  That one right there," he nodded towards the front door where the two girls had gone out.  "Well, she's something.  You haven't known her long have you?"

"What are you babbling about now?"

"So you don't really know?"

"Know what?"

"Well, I don't really know if I should tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"People talk, you know." Shuuichi hedged.

"About what?"

"You."

"Me?" Kurama rummaged through the refrigerator, got an apple, and bit into it.  It would seem that he would have to settle for the fruit.  "And why would they want to talk about me?"

"Well…"

"Spill it."

"Just don't get mad at me coz it isn't me who's saying it, ok?"

"Just tell me."

"Promise you won't get mad."

"Alright.  I promise I won't get mad."

"Well," the younger man paused and winced, "people are saying that you're gay."

Kurama slowly chewed on his apple and just looked at his younger stepbrother who was growing more uncomfortable as the seconds passed.

"Coz you never seem interested in girls!  Gods, 'nii-chan!  I know several girls who'd just kill to have you talk to them for more than a polite greeting, let alone for a boyfriend!  But you never even give them a second glance.  And boys ask you out thinking you're a girl. What do you expect people to think?"

"I don't expect them to think anything, except to mind their own business."

Shuuichi winced.  His older brother had an annoying habit at times of being splendidly aloof.  

He seemed a perfectly good guy.  In fact, the older Shuuichi was a model person.  Great looks, extremely intelligent, and from his experience here at home and what he hears from other people, a kind-hearted and polite person.  But one thing almost always bothered the younger man about his older brother, his constant aloofness.  Always friendly, never impolite, but an invisible yet solid wall existed between his older brother and the world at large.  The fact that he didn't seem interested in females was also the butt of jokes among certain circles who, as far as he could ascertain, were just jealous of Minamino Shuuichi.  

"So… are you or are you not?"

"Am I what?"

"Gay? Homo?"

Kurama snorted, "No."

"And are you going out with anyone in particular right now?"

"Why are you so interested in my love life?"

"Just asking," said the younger man, waving his hands as though warding off the hard glare coming his way that came from the emerald eyes.  "Nothing wrong in asking, right? And you're my brother, so I have a familial right to ask, so to speak."

"No.  I'm not going out with anyone."

"What about that girl?"

"Which girl?"

"The vivacious blonde that just kissed you." 

"I'm not going out with her."

"And the brunette?"

Kurama smiled, "Mind your own business, kid."  He stood up and was about to leave the kitchen when he turned back and asked, "So Mom and Dad are actually worried about this?"

"Hell, yeah."

"How come?"

"I guess they'd like a couple or so grandchildren from you or something," said the younger brother who smirked and ducked when his older brother playfully tried to hit him in the head.


	5. Chapter 5

Kirei na Kanjou

**~ Beautiful Feeling ~**

**by feifu **

**01/14/2003**

**homepage: www.freewebs.com/killersrant**

**email: domain_of_fire@yahoo.com**

Disclaimers: (Can't make a fanfic without putting this)  Yuyu Hakusho, and all its characters and plot, is the original creation of Yoshiro Togashi.  I do not claim to own any of the characters in this story except for Faith Phillipp and Annette Barton, who are my own creations and are inspired by people I know in real life.  Any similarities to real life people/events or if you by chance know anybody whose names are similar to the two characters, I avow that these are mere coincidences.  I don't profit from writing this fanfiction so please don't sue.

**5**

"Oh jeez whiz, Ann-chan," Faith hurried after her roommate who had just banged the door close on her face.  She pushed it open again and went after the irked brunette.  "It was just a harmless little kiss. It wasn't even a kiss so to speak! It was just a little smack on the lips.  He didn't even kiss me back, so there's nothing to get mad about!"

"I am not mad," Annette fairly hissed.

"Uh-huh… sure you're not." Faith grinned.  "Like you didn't just give me that death glare right now. Oh! Pish-posh, just quit being so prudishly British and admit you actually like the guy."

"If you stop being so obviously French and a flirt!"

"What's so bad about being a flirt? I like being one.  It gets things out in the open more easily than hedging around and waiting for the other person.  Beats waiting, I say."

"You're totally hopeless! You just don't understand!"

"Ann-chan, if it's any comfort to you," Faith couldn't anymore suppress a giggle at Annette's expression.  "I'm not, in any way, interested in Minamino Shuuichi.  At least not romantically.  He's just not my type."

"So what was** that** for?"

'The what?"

"The kiss that's what!" Annette exclaimed, not believing the other girl for a second.  How can anyone **not **be interested in Minamino Shuuichi?  The guy was a perfect specimen of man! Anyone and everyone was crazy about him!

"Oh, that," Faith grinned, "I told him I did that so you'd get mad."

"What?!"

"And that you actually like him but you're too shy to say so."

"WHAT?!" Annette screeched and her eyes went as big as saucers.  Her disbelief was only slightly offset by her mortification at what her roommate had told Minamino-san.  "You didn't… Please tell me you didn't tell him that…!"

"But I already did."

"How could you?!"

"It's true, isn't it?"

"Why'd you do that for?!"

"It is true, right Ann-chan?"

"Well," Annette wrung her hands, "I do admire him a lot…"

"Admire? Is that all?" Faith grinned, "And here I thought you were in love with him and everything…"

Annette collapsed on the sofa, looking definitely defeated.  "What do I do now?  I can't possibly face him after that…"

"Why not? You didn't do anything wrong." 

"But you told him I liked him!" she wailed.

"So?"

"So!  So this is so mortifying, Faith."

"No it isn't."

"It is for me!" She put both her hands on her face. "You don't go up to a guy and tell him you like him, much less have someone do it for you! It just isn't done!"

Faith sat beside her and patted her shoulder.  "Tell you what, I'll do damage control and tell him you aren't interested in him after all. That I made a mistake."

"That's even worse if you tell him that."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"…Absolutely nothing. This thing ought to blow over, somehow."

"Oh… okay…"

But of course Faith just couldn't do "absolutely nothing".  

She was bored, for one, and she really wanted to see what would happen if Annette and their neighbor do get together.  She sensed that Annette really did like the red-haired man.  Had been sure of it since she saw how tongue-tied and flustered her roommate was whenever Minamino-san was in the vicinity. She planned to make sure that Minamino Shuuichi would be present as much as possible in their lives.

Smirking behind a book of notes Annette had lent for her to study for her make-up tests – she did have those annoying tests to make up for the time she was hospitalized – she plotted on how she would "accidentally" bump into Minamino-san at the University tomorrow, with Annette in tow of course, and manage to leave the two alone to talk.  She just had to make sure that the two hapless people would be forced to stay where she'd leave them or else it would all be for naught.  

She frowned, thinking about how she could cure Annette's tongue-tied-ness.  She shrugged.  Annette would have to get over that on her own.  So next question was, how was she to make sure that Minamino-san would…

Faith almost squeaked when Annette's face suddenly appeared in front of her.  "Quit daydreaming and start studying!" 

"Hmmm? Who's daydreaming? I'm studying, can't you see that?" Faith motioned to the lowered notebook and realized she had started doodling on it, for atop the page were Annette's and Minamino-san's names inside a rather crooked-looking heart.  She immediately hid the notebook with a sheepish smile at Annette knowing it was too late and the other girl had already seen what she had written.

At the opposite side of the street, at the Minamino house, a figure in black was just opening a second floor window so he could step through it and meet an old comrade who he hasn't checked up on for a whole week. 

"Oi."

"Hiei.  Where have you been?"

"Here and there."

"You've been gone a whole week," Kurama pointed out as he sat on his study table.

"Had some business to attend to."

"But what about the case?"

"I thought Botan would've already told you." Hiei shrugged, "Took care of it a week ago."

"Took care of it, how?"

"Killed the thing that was causing all the unnecessary fuss."

"What was it?"

"A youkai.  Male.  Low class, maybe B at the most.  Won't cause any more problems now."

"Well, there hasn't been any reports about new victims since last week."

"Told you I took care of it," Hiei said a matter-of-factly.

"So what do you plan to do now?"

"Go back."

"The Tournament?"

Hiei nodded.

"You joining?"

"No."

"How come?"

"Mokuro is."

"Oh."

"And you?"

"I'm not sure."

Hiei studied his comrade and friend for a while and then quietly pointed out, "Yomi and Shura are definitely gonna be there."

"Yes, they most probably would," Kurama smiled remembering the blind youkai and his energetic son.

"So you're not gonna join them."

"I don't know yet."

"Yusuke's probably gonna go at it again."

"He would." Kurama smirked, "He said he would."

"What if he wins?"

Kurama laughed, "Keiko won't be too happy about that."

Hiei joined him by smirking, "No she probably won't."

They stayed in a companionable silence remembering their friends, some of whom they haven't seen in several months, and in Hiei's case, years.  

Hiei finally stood up after a few minutes and motioned to the window.  "If anything happens, you know how to contact me."

"Yeah."

Nodding once, Hiei left.


	6. Chapter 6

Kirei na Kanjou

**~ Beautiful Feeling ~**

**by feifu **

**01/14/2003**

**homepage: www.freewebs.com/killersrant**

**email: domain_of_fire@yahoo.com**

Disclaimers: (Can't make a fanfic without putting this)  Yuyu Hakusho, and all its characters and plot, is the original creation of Yoshiro Togashi.  I do not claim to own any of the characters in this story except for Faith Phillipp and Annette Barton, who are my own creations and are inspired by people I know in real life.  Any similarities to real life people/events or if you by chance know anybody whose names are similar to the two characters, I avow that these are mere coincidences.  I don't profit from writing this fanfiction so please don't sue.

**6**

Faith was pacing.

She had been doing so for the past hour and a half.  She felt decidedly restless.  Nothing seemed to catch her attention for more than a few minutes.  None of the usual things she did to ease her boredom appealed to her, and even the usually enjoyable continual plotting to make her roommate closer to Minamino-san didn't seem to help tonight.  

She growled.  That was probably one of the problems.  Apart from those two instances that she'd managed to corner Minamino-san at the University, she couldn't seem to pin down his whereabouts this past whole week.  She'd even gone and asked his younger brother what his schedule was, only to be told that the younger Shuuichi also didn't know beyond that his brother had a habit of at times disappearing for several days, only calling his mother on the phone to let them know he was alright and never telling them where he was nor when he would be coming back.  

It was so frustrating!  So she didn't want to think about it.  Screw Minamino Shuuichi for the while.  She didn't want to think about him and the challenge he posed to her.  But she was intrigued, that was for sure.  Where did he go? What did he do? 

She suddenly wondered if what she told Annette still held true, about her not being interested in Minamino Shuuichi romantically.  She was spending an inordinate amount of time thinking about the guy, trying to second guess where he would appear, trying her best to learn as much about him as possible.  She was turning into a full-blown stalker! All, she had told herself before, for the sole task of telling Annette about whatever information she could find so the other girl could use that to get closer to the elusive and mysterious Minamino Shuuichi. 

But now she suddenly started wondering about herself.  She stood stock still staring through the Venetian blinds at the dark window across the road that she knew was his room.  

"No, no, no, no, no…" she muttered under her breath, "Jesus H. Christ and all the assorted saints… you can't possibly be serious…!"

"What's bothering you now?" Annette looked at her roommate from where she stood drying her hands.  She'd just finished washing the dishes, having just had her rather solitary dinner because she couldn't make Faith stop pacing.

"Uhm?" Faith gave her a sickly grin, "Nothing, Ann-chan!  Nothing!  My life is absolutely perfect!"  She muttered something under her breath that Annette couldn't understand and then suddenly asked, seemingly out of the blue, "Anou ne, Ann-chan? How does a person know if he or she is in love?"

Annette was looking at her curiously.  "You're seriously asking me?"

"Uh-huh," Faith nodded.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Well, I guess it's different for every person."

"How?"

"How should I know?"

"Okay, well, how is it with you?"

"Huh?" Annette pointed at herself. "Me?"

"Yeah.  You.  How do you know if you're in love?"

"Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

"Just tell me!"

"Is this a pop quiz or something?"

"No!" Faith barked out.  "I'm just asking! Is anything wrong with that?  I'm just curious, ok?  Can't you just answer the frickin' question?"

This was the first time Annette saw her lose her temper.  "Geez, calm down, will you?"

"Oh, never mind…" Having said that, Faith went towards the couch where she'd flung her coat when she arrived earlier.  She grabbed her coat and smiling at Annette said, "I'm going out for a while.  Don't wait up, k?"

"Uh," Annette was looking at her weirdly.  What was wrong with her now? She wondered.  "Okay."  She needed to turn in early anyway coz she had an early study group meeting tomorrow.  

Faith spent the remainder of the night barhopping.  She lost track of time as she overspent herself dancing amongst half-acquaintances she'd normally not associate with had she a choice.  But even after so many hours, she didn't feel in any way cleansed of the thoughts she was having before going out in the first place.  

Something… she thought as she staggered home, half-drunk.  Something about this night didn't sit quite right with her.  She felt frustrated, irritated, anxious, and melancholy all at the same time and it bothered her to the quick that she couldn't pinpoint why.  Something felt… missing and she didn't know what it was!  

What she knew for sure was that she wanted to go away for even just a little while from having to think or even encounter thoughts not her own about their errant and missing red-head neighbor.

She closed her eyes in frustration.  Thinking about not thinking about him **was **thinking about him, damn it!  Why couldn't that idiot man just leave her thoughts?  

"It's all Annette's fault!" Faith shouted at the night.

Come to think of it, it wasn't.  She was the one who always tried to drag Annette into trying to meet with Minamino Shuuichi and not the other way around.  She was the one who kept a vigil at their apartment window trying to see the minimal happenings at the house across the street, specifically the bedroom window near the large maple tree where she knew Shuuichi's room was.  It was all her. 

"It was me, me, me… damn dang darnit!  Annette wasn't doing anything but trying to study or watch TV or just do whatever she needed to do!  I was the big stupid fool who kept hounding her to meet with that blasted guy!  And why?  Why?! WHY?!  Supposedly to make him and Annette become closer. It's clear Annette's attracted to him, else why's she so… argh!  I hate it!  Why'd I have to involve myself with this anyway?  Just because I'm frickin' bored?!"

Several minutes of fast paced walking in a semi-drunken haze and irritation with herself passed before Faith realized that she was in a different part of town.  In a part she didn't know existed.

She found herself standing in the midst of a garden so vast that it was staggering in size and in it were plants that she didn't recognize.  She blinked, trying to clear her head.  This couldn't be right; there were no parks this vast in the city.  

She turned around, thinking to walk back the way she came when she realized that she wasn't standing on the paved sidewalk of the city streets but a pathway of beaten grass about ten inches high. She looked around in a hurry trying to discern any exit from the garden but she could only see grass and plants everywhere.

Her heart was now beating fast.  Too fast.  Faith abruptly felt something, like a tight vice grip, clenching at her heart.  She fought it but after a few moments succumbed to the deep darkness she couldn't fight off anymore.

Hiei was bored.  

It wasn't his idea to become involved again in the team that patrolled the borders of the Makai against the unlikely event of a human crossing or the more likely youkai seeking entrance to the Ningenkai, but Mokuro herself had asked him to volunteer for this job and he would darn well stick to it even when the Tournament itself was less than two weeks away. 

He had been right with what he told Kurama before; with the Tournament coming, those idiots in charge of his current job have all gone their separate ways to train.  He vowed to personally skewer those idiots once he could get his hands on them. 

Right now though, he had to endure hours of not having anything to do besides wait around a camp and looking for the improbable signs of trouble with a half dozen witless fools who he didn't care to waste his saliva on in the first place.

He was about to take a catnap when the relative babble in the camp suddenly turned to shouts.  He looked down from where he sat on a high tree branch as one of his companions came at a run.  

The youkai that appeared was one of the two they'd assigned as sentries.  He kept looking over his shoulder back the way he came as though expecting something to come after him.  

"I'm telling you," said the youkai who had short bat wings behind him and a set of short horns protruding on his forehead.  "That thing killed Douyuji like he was nothing but a small kid!"  Douyuji was six feet tall and had the bulk of four medium-sized tree trunks lashed together.  "Snapped his neck, it did!  Only escaped from it myself coz it was too busy eating Douyuji's heart! His heart!"

"And you say it's coming this way?" asked another of Hiei's companions.

Before the frightened bat youkai could answer, a rustle was heard from the direction he came from.  

As one, the gathered youkai below Hiei turned towards the sound and not wasting any time readied their weapons, turning their backs on the bonfire and forming a circle around it effectively guarding each other's backs against attack coming from any side.  Hiei remained atop the branch watching, but he had already unsheathed his katana.  

Tense minutes passed by as they waited for the creature.  Hiei could see his companions, especially the bat youkai, start to sweat and shift their feet in impatience and nervousness. 

In a land where fighting was a matter of course, where the only rule was that only the strong survived, Hiei always felt an indifferent sense of surprise whenever he saw youkai who'd normally be seen killing each other actually cooperating in a fight.  He mentally shrugged.  He guessed it all came with having a common enemy.  The enemy of my enemy is my friend, was how the ningen saying went.  He didn't like the idea of cooperating with anyone, but then he also found himself doing just that during those times in the past when he went on those missions with Yusuke and the rest of the gang.  

Hiei shook his head from thoughts of the past.  He berated himself for not paying attention to what was happening below.  Inattention could mean death in the Makai.

One of those near the bonfire turned to speak to the youkai next to him when the creature finally struck. 

It came at them with blinding speed.  From where he was crouched, sword at a ready, Hiei could see a blur of white erratically attacking those below.  It was more the speed of the creature and the ferocity of its attacks that undid his companions than anything else.  In no time, only one of the five who stood near the bonfire was even moving.  

Hiei cautiously jumped below to join the fray.  He judged the creature possessing at least a half of his best speed.  Its main weapons were its hands that resembled hard claws, which efficiently went through the tough skin and armor his companions had.  Calling out his black fire, he was about to cast it at the creature when he suddenly stopped, not quite believing his eyes.

Unruly white-gold hair that reached just below the shoulders didn't quite hide the pointed ears atop the creature's head nor quite dull the gleam that came from the large golden eyes that regarded him calmly as he crouched at a wary readiness several yards away.  The creature was dressed in clothes that were perceivably made from Ningenkai but that were now in tattered enough condition to let him know that it was female.

If Hiei hadn't discerned the gender, he would have thought that the being that faced him now with no recognition at all in her eyes was the Youko form of his comrade, Kurama.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kirei na Kanjou**

**~ Beautiful Feeling ~**

**by feifu **

**01/14/2002**

**homepage: www.freewebs.com/killersrant**

**email: domain_of_fire@yahoo.com**   
  


**Disclaimers: (Can't make a fanfic without putting this) Yuyu Hakusho, and all its characters and plot, is the original creation of Yoshiro Togashi. I do not claim to own any of the characters in this story except for Faith Phillipp and Annette Barton, who are my own creations and are inspired by people I know in real life. Any similarities to real life people/events or if you by chance know anybody whose names are similar to the two characters, I avow that these are mere coincidences. I don't profit from writing this fanfiction so please don't sue.**   
  
  
  


**7**   
  


She regarded the black clad figure with mixed wariness and curiosity. 

She could sense his strength. He was different compared to those she had just fought with; she sensed that hidden within this one's rather small form was a power greater than even her own. She held herself in check unwilling to do the first move. Somehow, she knew this was how she usually went about fights with those whose abilities she didn't yet know. _Ample enough time to strategize later whilst fighting._ That had always been the case wasn't it? 

She snarled. A part of her was screaming to tear his limbs apart now! _Quickly, lest he start the attack!_ The taste and smell of fresh blood assaulted her with a sudden pang of fresh hunger. The one's blood she took - the one with the thick arms and legs who'd discovered where she was hiding - his blood coursed through her veins, singing. His blood strengthened her. His was blood different from those she had tasted before. 

_Tasted before?_ Another part of her was flabbergasted at the very thought of fighting, never mind the idea of eating the heart and brain of those she'd defeated of which all she felt was sheer disgust at herself for doing so! She couldn't believe she was doing this. Where was this place anyway? And who were these people? They weren't humans, that much she could ascertain, for what human being would have bat wings or horns, or fangs, or a scorpion's tail for that matter?! 

_I should stop this right now_, she thought. She didn't stand a chance against the black clad figure anyway. He looked stronger than her, despite being just a few inches smaller than she was. She should just apologize and hope to the high heavens that this person - he looked more like a human being compared to the others - wouldn't feel too keen on avenging his companions. 

The first two consciousness immediately shouted out their disapproval for that course of action. And the three separate consciousness warred within, all clamoring to be heard. 

The two stronger ones muted the third, refusing to respond to her rising panic when the black clad figure pointed his deadly looking sword at her. Although all three sensed that the third consciousness was the first to be formed inside this body, she was the weakest and therefore did not have a choice in the situation they were in. 

The second consciousness sensed that the first knew how to handle things but was too cautious. _They needed to act, now! Now! NOW!!!_

Caught in the urgency of that voice, she suddenly started her attack. 

She veered to the left, seeing that the black clad figure held his sword with his right hand, the first consciousness' instincts telling her that, logically, his left would be his blind spot. If he had one, that is. 

She almost did not evade the swift slash of the sword that came her way when she tried raking his left side with her claw. She backed away, more cautious now after having seen his speed. 

She waited, the first consciousness asserting its will, as she was the only one of the three with anything resembling a strategy on how they should defeat this foe with as minimal damages as possible. The first didn't think they'd come out of this fight without a scratch as they did before; she reminded them that this foe was exceedingly different than the others. 

The first consciousness decided she needed a weapon. Something with a much longer reach than her claws so she wouldn't have to come near that wicked looking sword. Something… 

Her sharp eyes caught sight of a tiny seed lying on the ground. Yes, the first consciousness thought, she could use this. She need only remember how. A memory resurfaced from within and a feral gleam came into her eyes as a plan started to form in her head.   
  
  
  


Hiei sensed something was amiss. 

Then, with barely enough time to dodge, the blades of grass he was standing on suddenly grew to impossible proportions. It tried to capture his feet and pin him to the ground and only his unnatural speed allowed him to evade. 

Then, as he was speeding towards the branches of the nearest tree, fallen leaves on the ground came to life and came at him like tiny blades. He blocked each leaf as it came at him, with his sword cutting them into two, but each half rose up again and some actually managed to cut through his skin. They weren't deep cuts but Hiei knew that enough of them could cause him to bleed to death given the chance. 

He growled, more irritated than anything, and summoned up his black fire. In mere moments, all the leaves attacking him were nothing but ashes. 

He turned, instinct warning him of an oncoming attack, and he was just in time to parry a downward cut from his opponent's plant-made blade. 

Hiei almost smiled. Almost. 

He knew this fighting style like the back of his own hands. Very similar to that of Kurama's whom he had sparred with several times in the past. He easily parried, blocked, and in turn ventured a slice, cut, and slash of his own which his opponent blocked in much the same way he saw his former comrade do. 

The only difference was that his current opponent did not have the same strength and endurance Kurama had. This difference nearly decided the fight; for Hiei, seeing her visibly tiring, delivered a thrust that his opponent was unable to block. 

She howled and clutched the bleeding cut at her left side. Hiei's eyes widened in surprise when, instead of retreating, as Kurama would have done, his opponent lunged forward and grabbed his sword hand, twisting it until he lost his grip of his katana. 

He was then hard pressed to fend her off as she continued her attack, ravaging his clothes, arms and face, any part of him that she could reach with her claws. The intelligence he spied a few moments before he had cut her was gone. In its place was the sheer animalistic rage and determination to destroy him for having wounded her. 

That, and something else.   
  
  
  


Inside her mind was chaos. 

Her first and foremost thought was that she hurt, badly. 

The cut should not pain her this much as it wasn't very deep but she hurt doubly more because an earlier wound had reopened. 

She was crying. At least a part of her was. And very terrified. She could die. She could truly well die here. 

_No!!!_ A part of her cried out. _I will not let that happen._

_Who are you?_

_I am the one who saved you before._

_My savior?_

_…Yes._

_Then who am I?_

_You are I._

_Who are we then?_

A pause came before the voice answered, _I do not know._

A third voice snarled at the first two, showing her disgust at having to share the same space with the two of them. It castigated and urged them to take vengeance on this creature in black that had the effrontery and the damned audacity to injure them. The other two let the angry one dominate for the while, choosing to nurse the wound at their side. Growling her approval of the two's decision, the third consciousness pressed on with her attack with relish. 

Foremost in her mind was that she must not let her foe have an opening to call forth the deadly black fire he used before. She drowned out the painful throbbing of her wound and with a single-minded tenacity, she pressed continually forward, adrenaline pumping through her systems. 

Her foe's foot suddenly caught on a rock on the ground. He staggered, and started to fall. She howled in triumph, expecting a sure victory. As she was about to rake his throat open with her claws, she caught sight of his eyes and suddenly stopped, her arm trembling. 

_Stop!! I know him!_ _He's a friend…_cried one voice inside her head. 

_I have no friends!!! _Answered a snarling voice, mad at being stopped. 

_He's MY friend_. 

_I HAVE NO FRIENDS!!! _She snarled and pressed her attack. Her opponent used her hesitation by rolling away at the moment he fell. And thus instead of a killing blow to the heart, she missed and only managed to tear at his arm creating a sizable wound but not the fatal kind she had intended. 

_NOO!!! _Seeing her foe wounded enraged the consciousness inside her head that claimed him as a friend. She clamored for control, hammering down with force of will the snarling voice who vainly tried to remain in dominance.   
  
  
  


Hiei gritted his teeth together as he felt his flesh being torn open. 

He forced himself to continue rolling away from his opponent and to speedily reclaim his fallen katana. When he turned to face his opponent again, he was surprised to find her holding her head between her hands, anguish evident in her face. 

He was yet again taken aback when she suddenly ran at him. He shifted his hold on his katana and stepped forward to attack when he felt her pass by him at a run. She ran back the way she came, back to the thick cluster of trees that in mere moments hid her from sight. 

Hiei straightened up, frowning in confusion. Not quite believing his ears at having heard her murmur as she ran by. _"Gomen… nande?"_

No, she couldn't have possibly tried to apologize after she just tried to take his life, but that was what he heard. Scowling in derision at himself for hesitating at attacking her because she looked like his former comrade, he shook his head and realized that he had yet to fulfill his duty of tracking her down and stopping her. 

But first he had to do something about his wound… 


End file.
